fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Nintendo Park
Nintendo Parks are the Nintendo-themed amusement parks, located in Jeddah, Saudi Arabia (Nintendo Park Arabia), as well as in USA such as Des Moines, Iowa (Nintendo Park Iowa) and Santa Fe, New Mexico (Nintendo Park Santa Fe). The Arabic park is owned and operated by Sheikh Abdul Rahman Fakieh, under license from Nintendo. It is mainly divided into "worlds" and "lands" based on Nintendo and the occassional third-parties. The slogan of the park is "The ULTIMATE Video Game Experience" History TBD Park's locations Nintendo Park Arabia Nintendo Park Arabia is divided with 10 different locations. Nintendo City Nintendo City is a section which is an entry of Nintendo Park, similar to Disney's Main Street USA section at the Disney parks. It also contains attractions, shows, and dinning. Attractions *'Nintendoseum' A walk-through attraction displaying the history of Nintendo. Map info: 'Learn through the history of Nintendo from its original trading cards to the current video games. *'Metroid: The Ride A steel rollercoaster based on the ''Metroid'' series. Map info: 'TBA *'Nintendogs: Live A dog show featuring performances by real-life dogs. Map info: 'Cheer and howl for the doggone amazing performance by those cuddliest canines. *'Star Fox Mission An interactive motion-simulator ride based on Star Fox franchise. Map info: 'TBA *'F-Zero: The Ride A steel rollercoaster based on the ''F-Zero'' games. Map info: 'TBA *'The Super Smash Bros. Tournament An annual game competition for die-hard [[Super Smash Bros. (series)|''Super Smash Bros.]] fans, held at 7:00 PM nightly from January 2 to April 31. '''Map info: '''TBA *'Mujoe's Casual Arena''' - a year-long arena based on Bomberman, it hosts guest tournaments every Thursday, and airs its U.S.A. episodes every Monday and Tuesday. Guest Tournament ammissions are the equivelant of $15 per ticket. Uses fake explosives/fake bombs like watery fruits, paintballs, and water balloons. Plays actual BGM music from many Bomberman games during its airs! AVAILABLE ONLY IN ITS IOWA AND NEW MEXICO PARKS. *'Pikmin Playground' A children’s play area based on the ''Pikmin'' series. Map info: 'Become small as you play and venture through grassy play area home to the Pikmins. *'Nintendo Arcade An indoor arcade featuring Nintendo-exclusive arcade games, past and present. Map info: 'Step right in to the arcade filled with the collection of these unforgettable Nintendo games that you can play and challenge. *'Nintendo of the Sky A nighttime fireworks show which features a medley of Nintendo popular games and franchises. Map info: 'TBA *'Nintendo All-Star on Parade A parade show featuring Nintendo characters. Map info: 'Be entertained at greet your favorite characters as TBA Stores *'Nintendo Princess Boutique A boutique store. WaraWara Plaza WaraWara Plaza is the hub area from which many of the Worlds can be accessed. There are speakers playing menu music, billboards displaying guests' Miiverse posts, and shops where you can buy general memorabilia and rare amiibo. Mario World Through Princess Peach's Castle is Mario World! Based on the ''Mario'' series, and as well as its spin-offs like Yoshi and Wario, guests can explore the Mushroom Kingdom, race go-karts, explore a mini-universe, and even meet Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Bowser, and other world-famous characters! Attractions *'World 1-1' Run and jump through a high-tech recreation of World 1-1 from the classic Super Mario Bros.! Stomp Goombas, hit blocks, and collect coins as you go for the Goal Pole. Map info: 'TBA *'Super Mario Bros: The Ride A trackless 3D/drak ride. Map info: 'Join Mario and Luigi to venture through the Mashroom Kingodom to save Princess Peach from Bowser. *'Mario Kart: Race Track A racing car ride attraction allows guest to choose the series of life-sized replica of karts inspired from the Mario Kart series. Map info: 'TBA *'Mini Kart Bumpers A bumper car ride aimed at younger riders. Map info: 'TBA *'Luigi's Mansion An interactive shooting-gallery haunted house dark ride where guests can capture ghosts with the Poltergust 5000. Map info: 'TBA *'Yoshi’s Carousel Island A Yoshi-themed carousel ride. Map info: 'Hop on the Yoshis to ride around the island. *'WarioWare Funhouse An interactive funhouse walkthrough hosted by Wario and his gang from the WarioWare series. Map info: '''TBA Donkey Kong Jungle '''Donkey Kong Jungle, a World based on the ''Donkey Kong'' series. Attractions *'DK Jungle River Rapids' A river-rapid water ride. Map info: 'TBA *'Diddy & Dixie Kong’s Treehouse A children’s playground hosted by Diddy and Dixie Kong. Map info: '''TBA Hyrule Kingdom '''Hyrule Kingdom is a World based on ''The Legend of Zelda'' series. Attractions *'The Legend of Zelda: The Stunt Experience' A stunt show. Map info: 'TBA *'The Legends Of Zelda : Links Quest A roller coaster with afew loops and twist. Dreamland: Kirby's World Dreamland: Kirby's World is based on the ''Kirby'' series. Attractions *'Flying Kirby' A Dumbo-style ride themed to Kirby. Map info: 'Take a flight around Dreamland. *'HWC Galaxy Tours A simulator ride making use of VR and various practical effects. Map info: Recieve a tour of Haltmann Works Company holdings from Susie herself! Note: Haltmann Works is not responsible for any annoying pink puffballs encountered along the way. AVAILABLE ONLY IN ITS SANTA FE PARK. Shops and restaurants *'Kirby Café' Pokémon World Venture out into the Pokémon World, where you can battle trainers, catch sweet collector's items, and solve puzzles to progress through the region. Or visit the Pokémon Center's restaurant, home to dishes based on fan-favorite Pokémon items and collectibles! Attractions *'Pikachu's Playland' An outdoor children's play area hosted by Pikachu. Map info: 'TBA *'Pokémon: 4D Quest An interactive 3D/walkthrough attraction. Map info: 'TBA *'Pokémon Adventure A rollercoaster where you get sent through the Pokemon world, while avoiding wild Pokemon like Gyarados, Dragonite, and Hydreigon. Map info: 'TBA Shops and restaurants *'Pokémon Center A typical Pokémon Center with a restaurant on the second floor. *'Poké Mart' Animal Crossing Animal Crossing contains a variety of locations to visit and villagers to meet. People can also play fun minigames and buy rare items after taking a boat to Tortimer Island. Shops and restaurants *'Animal Crossing Café' *'Tortimer Island Shop' Inkopolis Inkopolis is a section based on Splatoon. Attractions *'The Turf War Competition' An annual interactive laser tag game show attraction allows Splatoon fans, age 8 to up, to become teams to challenge each other. It occurs every summer season from May 30th – September 20th. Map info: 'TBA *'Encounters of Squids and Other Cephalopods This indoor aquarium contains exhibits of real cephalopods like squids, cuttlefishes and octopuses. Map info: '''TBA *The Squid Sisters Live ' An outdoor rave dance party performance occurs every weekend nights, and hosted by the Squid Sisters, Callie and Marie, from Splatoon, with a use of holographic technology. '''Map info: '''TBA *'Octo Valley Mission '-' An interactive 3D shooting gallery dark ride based on a Hero Mode from the game. '''Map info: '''Sport on your Squid Goggles and hop on a car for your mission to TBA '''Height restriction: 47" Shops and restaurants *'Booyah Base' A replica marketplace based on Splatoon's mall of the same name, which contains the series of four gift stores that sells Splatoon-exclusive merchandise. The stores, that’re inspired from the game, includes Ammo Knights, which sells toys, water guns and games, Cooler Heads, which only sells hats and other headwears, Shrimp Kicks, which only sells shoes and other footwears, and Jelly Fresh, which only sells clothing/apparel. NES Land NES Land is a section about anything NES related. Attractions *'R.O.B. World' A large area in the center of the section that has a giant R.O.B. statue and many NES consoles with R.O.Bs on them. You can play Gyromite and Stack-Up here. Map info: ' R.O.B. was more than a Mario Kart racer or a Smash Bros. fighter! *'Kirby's Sweet Adventure '- An indoor underground museum that shows off the greatest Kirby merchandise Ensky, Takara Tomy and other Japanese companies have made, from Kirby jigsaw puzzles to Robobot action figures. Its Iowa park includes an English-style Kirby Cafe called "The Meta Knight's Hamlet", and its New Mexico park features a "Gigabyte Grounds Arena" where guests can play dodgeball (with Kirby character dodgeballs), or have thumb wrestling with an actual life-sized Robobot (which Tokyo University of Tech kindly donated). *'Pixelator A museum about any and all of the NES's history (even the ones related to unlicensed games and bootlegs). Every time a game is named, there is an NES right besides it for you to play that game. Map info: ' From the beginnings to the NES Classic Edition! *'8-Bit Park An outdoor children's play area. Everything is painted with the NES's color pallete, and they're designed to look pixel-y (but still safe for kids). Map info: ' Let your kids play in this pixel wonderland! *'Famicom Zone A place dedicated to all of the version differences between games and consoles in different areas. Map info: ' Did you know that China's NES is called Comboy? *'The Duck Hunt Shooting Gallery A laser-shooting gallery based on the Nintendo Entertainment System classic, Duck Hunt. Map info: 'TBA *'Excitebike: The Stunt Experience A motorcycle stunt show based on Excitebike. Map info: '''TBA Nintendo Park Iowa Nintendo Park Iowa is divided with TBD locations. Gaming Center Mushroom Kingdom: Mario Universe Action Zone Bomberman *Mujoe's Secret Underground Lair '''- an industrial underground attraction resembling Mujoe's/Mr. Meanie's Future Lair from Saturn Bomberman. This underground room has several game cabinets where guests can play quick Bomberman spinoff games, like Bomberman Baseball Strike Force, Pretty Bomber's Hair Salon, and Hige-Sweeper. Dreamland *''Kirby's Sunken Ship'' - A big wooden ship that guests can walk inside and view, as this ship happens to be a museum that showcases official merchandise (from Takara Tomy / Ensky who makes Kirby merch.) Inside this ship, you can spot different wood carvings, like Waddle Dees rowing the ship with paddles, or a Squeaker mouse feasting on a huge chunk of cheese on a wooden table. This ship's music is exclusively classic American 1930's-1940's music for a smooth Dreamland feel. The ship's colors are 2 natural shades of brown, like real wood. *Fumu's Veternary Centre - a tall thin building where Fumu is a veternarian, and invites guests aged 2-102 to treat and care for different plush animal enemies from the Kirby games (like Bronto Burts, Squeakers, and others.) Teaches guests lots of realistic veternairy practices through plushies, and even sells veternairy medicine books - with Kirby characters in them, and tons of visual diagrams - for vet and medical students. Pokemon Center *''Poke-fied Kyoto Town ''- a beautiful Kyoto look-alike town that has Pokemon themes, like a huge wooden Pikachu Kagamimochi statue and an elegant Pokemon gym based on classical Japanese martial arts centres. This particular Pokemon attraction is especially popular amongst women and children due to its cuteness. Plays lots of 1940's American/Japanese music and traditional Japanese music from its radios located within the attractions in itself. Third-Party Zone Nintendo Hotel Next-door to Nintendo Park is a themed hotel contians four rooms based on Nintendo franchises like Mario, Donkey Kong, Zelda, and Pokemon. Passes Nintendo Park Annual Pass Nintendo Park Annual Pass (NPAP) is a season pass ticket for Nintendo Park. Mario's Run Pass Mario's Run Pass is an equivalent to Disney's Fastpass and Universal's Express, which allows guests to skip lines in any attraction in the park. Sir Arthur's Millitary Pass Sir Arthur's Millitary Pass (SAMP) 'also known as The GSA Soldier Pass, is a special discount for millitary members and veterans. This pass is available in NP's Iowa and New Mexico locations. Events *'Summer Sunshine *'Nintendo Villians' Halloween Nights '- a Halloween event hosted by the Nintendo villains. *'Nintendo Holidays!' Category:Community Projects Category:Amusement Parks Category:Theme Parks Category:Locations Category:Star Fox (series)